Jason Banks
Sergeant Jason Banks is the protagonist and playable character in Judgment Call. Biography Jason Banks was born March 17, 1997 in Los Angeles, California, the middle child of three boys. He was a particularly interesting child who was very adventurous and aspired to be like his father. Banks and his brothers were raised solely by their father, as their mother left the family when Jason's older brother was only a few years old. Banks grew up to be rather successful in his later early life. He was well liked in his grade and became class president for junior and senior year of high school. In addition, he graduated in the top five percent in his class. He was happy with himself and then set his eyes on his next goal, to do what he could to help the world. There were so many options to choose from and professions to join, but Banks decided on going into the military, specifically the UMSC, like his father and older brother. He and his high school friend, Brandon Storm, both joined the USMC at the same time. They trained practically alongside each other through the weeks of training and kept each other determined. World War III World War III broke out two years after Banks originally enlisted with the USMC. This resulted in the deployment of many men of all branches of the military and the first use of conscription since the Vietnam War back in the late twentieth century. Banks was part of a company that was first deployed to Alaska to fight back Axis forces. Banks was not a fan of the cold weather or snow and absolutely despised every second he spent up there. Having been defeated in Alaska due to the Axis forces being accustomed to the rather cold conditions, the United States military withdrew its soldiers and had them draw back into Canada, where they would get assistance from the Canadian military for one last resort. At various points in the battles that followed the retreat, Banks showed acts of bravery and valor. This resulted in his promotion to Sergeant. As a sergeant, Banks led his squad, Bravo Team, through many successful missions and operations, eventually being known as one of the better squadrons to have around. Banks was also reunited with Storm, who was also a sergeant and in command of another pretty well-known squadron, Delta Team. The two squads worked closely together on many missions and in many ways, complemented one another and worked well as one force. Joining the United States Military Elite Task Force Two years after the official end of World War III in 2025, Banks and Storm were contacted by Daniel Washington, the head of a private government military organization, and asked if they were willing to participate in a secretive military project called the United States Military Elite Task Force, which was known as "Project Brutus" at the time. Banks, while hesitant at first, said that he'd have to think it over. Washington's offer to Banks had him in a conflicted state of mind. Banks wanted to help the country, but he also needed to be there for his family. His wife, Lynette, gave birth to their first child, a boy who they named Owen. He could not choose between the two. Banks tried confiding in Storm, but Storm didn't really help either, as he joined relatively quickly after he had been asked to join. Category:EternalBlaze Category:ZKingston Category:Judgment Call